Les clefs
by dragoloveblog
Summary: Drago interrompt Hermione et Ron en pleine dispute. Ce qu'il veut ? Ses clefs. Juste ses clefs.
1. Chapter 1

**Les clefs – Parie 1**

\- Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais m'écouter s'il te plait ?!

Il consentit finalement à relever les yeux du journal, datant de déjà deux jours, pour me regarder.

\- On n'a pas besoin de se disputer plus que c'est déjà le cas, poursuivis-je d'une voix mesurée. Il faut qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute et on doit y mettre du nôtre tous les deux, si on veut rester en bons termes.

\- On ne sera plus jamais en bons termes et ce, grâce à toi, répliqua-t-il amère.

\- Ah non ! M'exclamai-je en lui arrachant le journal sur lequel il avait déjà reposé les yeux. Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante ! Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs dans cette affaire.

\- Cette affaire ? Répéta-t-il en se levant lentement du canapé sur lequel il était avachi. Tu appelles ça une affaire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais très bien, dis-je en retenant un soupire d'exaspération.

\- Nous ne parlons pas d'une affaire de justice du ministère ! On parle de notre mariage là !

\- Justement, essayons de faire en sorte que cela se termine bien.

\- Tu t'es déjà assurée du contraire.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! J'ai tout fait pour essayer de sauver notre couple contrairement à toi.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir une brillante carrière.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliquai-je d'un air pincé.

\- Tu es la brillante directrice du département de la justice magique à tout juste trente ans, alors que moi, j'ai été viré par mon meilleur ami qui est devenu le chef des Aurors ! Je suis servis avec vous deux.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, mais si tu n'es plus Auror, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Je te rappelle tout de même que tu aurais perdu ton poste depuis bien plus longtemps que ça, si JUSTEMENT, cela n'avait pas été Harry ton chef ! Nous t'avons tout passé pour essayer de faire au mieux et même avec de l'aide, tu es incapable de…

\- VOILA ! Me coupa-t-il en levant les bras en l'air dans un geste théâtrale. C'est exactement ça, je suis un incapable pour toi et tu me le fais sentir depuis des années. Tu as toujours eu honte de moi au ministère, prétextant par exemple avoir du travail pour ne pas avoir à rester trop longtemps avec moi dans les couloirs lorsqu'on se croisait…

\- Mais j'ai toujours eu, effectivement, beaucoup de travail. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec…

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu m'as toujours tendu la main. Oh oui ! Tout en faisant en sorte que tout le monde voit bien que tu essayais d'aider le boulet que j'étais ! Sainte Hermione ! Passer pour la gentille, ça tu sais faire. Tu n'as même pas voulu prendre mon nom de famille lorsqu'on s'est marié, certainement parce que c'était trop honteux d'être une Weasley.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que pour certaines professions il est mieux de garder le nom de famille sous lequel tout le monde nous connait déjà, afin d'éviter les confusions.

\- Arrête de te trouver des excuses Hermione, tu es pathétique.

\- MOI JE SUIS PATHETIQUE ? MAIS TU T'ES REGAR…

\- Excusez-moi…

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux en direction de l'intrus qui se trouvait à l'entrée de notre salon.

\- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois à la porte et comme je n'avais pas de réponse…

J'étais tellement ébahit par ce qu'il était en train de se passer que j'en restais sans voix. Drago Malefoy était dans mon salon.

\- Alors je sais que c'est une violation de propriété et que vu ton poste… je… enfin...

Malefoy sembla soudain mal à l'aise face à notre silence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

\- Comment es-tu rentré ? Demanda finalement Ron en relevant quelque peu le menton et en resserrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

J'imaginais qu'il essayait de se donner une contenance, mais c'était peine perdu. Il était en robe de chambre au beau milieu d'un samedi après-midi, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait encore rien fait de sa journée.

\- Je sais que tu ne prends pas le temps de te renseigner sur l'actualité du monde magique, mis à part en ce qui concerne le quidditch, mais Malefoy est le nouveau directeur du département des transports magiques. J'imagine donc qu'il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir s'introduire absolument où il veut. Ce qui est dommage, ajoutai-je, c'est qu'il ce soit introduit chez la directrice du département de la justice magique. Vraiment dommage, insistai-je d'un ton exagérément mielleux.

\- Ecoutez… Vous avez certainement oublié, mais je viens chercher mes clefs, dit Malefoy en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- Quelles clefs ? Demandai-je brusquement.

\- Celles de ma maison.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir, Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que nous serions en possession des clefs de chez toi ? Demandai-je agacée.

Cette fois, il sembla complètement perdre ses moyens. Il nous regarda tour à tour, d'un air perdu. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Si dans dix secondes je n'ai pas d'explication logique à ta présence chez moi, j'appelle la brigade de police magique afin qu'ils t'emmènent directement au ministère ! Parce que MOI, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! J'ai un travail, des obligations, des dossiers urgents ! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE TRAINER EN PYJAMA LE WEEK-END! M'égosillai-je.

\- Je voudrais juste…

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Ron intervint.

\- Moi je, moi je, moi je… répéta Ron d'un ton sarcastique. On l'aura compris que tu as un travail Hermione. Et quel travail ! Olala…

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Ron, si tu ne veux pas que je dise quelque chose de blessant devant Malefoy.

\- Mais vas-y je t'en pris, montre donc à Malefoy celle que tu es vraiment.

\- Je suis votre nouveau voisin, lâcha soudain Malefoy. Vous avez donné votre accord il y a quatre mois pour que je puisse vivre dans cette résidence sécurisée et c'était à vous de garder mes clefs jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le jour de mon emménagement. Je vais habiter la maison à côté de la vôtre.

Si j'avais été choqué de voir Malefoy faire irruption ainsi dans mon salon, je dû cette fois-ci me retenir au dossier du canapé pour ne pas m'effondrer.

\- Je crois que c'est Weasley qui a apposé sa signature sur le document, ajouta-t-il d'un air incertain.

J'adressai un regard assassin à Ron, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Suite aux nombreuses menaces que recevait toujours les plus hauts dirigeants du département de la justice magique, Ron et moi avions emménagé dans une résidence sécurisée hors de prix. Une protection très puissante était offerte à la trentaine de bâtisses, ainsi que la nécessaire approbation de tous les résidents face à une nouvelle demande d'emménagement. Ainsi, un seul « non » faisait office de véto. Toutes les maisons de la résidence avaient donc accordé à Malefoy le droit de vivre ici, Ron y comprit.

Constatant que je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché du regard, ce dernier finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé, ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre.

\- C'est dommage parce que les faits sont ce qu'ils sont. Malefoy va être notre voisin et en plus c'est nous qui avons ses clefs. Ce qui veut dire que non seulement le nom de Malefoy ne t'a rien évoqué lors de la signature du document, mais qu'en plus, tu as coché la petite case pour te proposer de garder ses clefs jusqu'à son arrivée. Bravo ! Insistai-je en frappant dans mes mains.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas causer de problème… marmonna Malefoy. Je veux juste récupérer mes clefs…

\- Tu ne veux pas causer de problèmes ? Bien sûr… Eh bien je te laisse te débrouiller avec Ronald ! M'exclamai-je en fonçant en direction du hall d'entrée.

Je passai devant Malefoy sans lui adresser un regard, récupérai mon sac posé sur le meuble de l'entrée et sortis de la maison en prenant soin de claquer la porte avec force.

J'avais beau avoir des journées de travail interminables, j'avais encore besoin de me rendre au ministère le week-end. Je devais cependant bien admettre que cela m'arrangerait d'une certaine manière, puisque j'avais une bonne raison de ne pas rester avec Ron chez nous.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que je buvais une tasse de café sur l'une des terrasses intérieures, je me m'y à repenser au jeune couple que Ron et moi avions formé douze ans auparavant. Aurions-nous pu éviter d'en arriver là ? Peut-être. La pression de notre travail avait accentué nos défauts. J'avais délaissé mon couple et Ron s'était laissé bouffer par sa jalousie et son manque de confiance en lui.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Je retirai mes bras de la rambarde sur laquelle je m'étais appuyée, pour me retourner.

\- Je pensais à mon mariage, répondis-je.

Harry se contenta de déposer une main affectueuse sur mon épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Poursuivis-je.

\- Des dossiers à finaliser avant lundi et toi ?

\- Pareil.

D'un signe de tête il me montra l'ascenseur et nous avançâmes dans sa direction.

\- Tu penses que les choses auraient été différentes entre Ron et moi si nous avions eu un enfant ?

\- Avoir un enfant ne règle jamais aucun problème, répondit Harry. Et c'est bien malheureux qu'autant de monde pense s'en sortir de cette manière. Tu auras un enfant lorsque tu seras prête et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

\- J'aurais surement passé plus de temps chez moi, commentai-je.

\- Tu as de grosses responsabilités Hermione, un enfant n'y aurait rien changé. Tu es comme ça, profondément investi dans ton travail.

\- Mais j'aurais pu…

\- Arrête Hermione, me coupa Harry. Arrête de croire que tu as tous les tords dans cette histoire.

J'essuyai attifement une larme prête à couler le long de ma joue et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur vide. Harry n'imaginait pas à quelle point j'étais en tord. Je ne méritais pas autant de clémence de sa part.

\- Comment va Ginny ? M'enquis-je en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Elle menace de casser ma baguette si je ne lui ramène pas tous les journaux de la semaine sur le quidditch. J'ai oublié hier soir…

Je ne pus que rire face à l'énergie dont faisait preuve Ginny, malgré ses sept mois de grossesse.  
\- Ca la rend folle de ne pas pouvoir bouger, ajouta Harry. Heureusement que James et Albus sont chez ses parents…

\- Molly les garde souvent en ce moment dit donc. Ginny est si fatiguée que ça ?

\- Le médicomage lui a juste dit de ne plus sortir de chez elle et d'éviter au maximum les déplacements. Mais tu connais Molly… Etant donné que Ginny est enceinte d'une fille, elle ne veut pas risquer le moindre problème, dit Harry amusé. Du coup, les garçons sont souvent chez elle quand je travaille.

J'adressai un regard attendri à Harry, malgré la jalousie grandissante que je ressentais à son égard. Harry et Ginny étaient plus heureux que jamais. Ils avaient réussi là où j'avais échoué.

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur au même étage et je suivis Harry jusqu'à son bureau. Il récupéra sur son bureau les nombreux journaux qu'il avait achetés pour Ginny et referma la porte à clef derrière lui.

\- Je vais rentrer, tu veux venir ? Ca fera surement plaisir à Ginny de te voir.

\- Elle va vouloir me parler de Ron et je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- Nous n'en parlerons pas, c'est tout.

\- C'est ce que nous avions dit la derrière fois, lui rappelai-je. Et Ginny a pesté contre lui pendant une heure, me demandant pourquoi j'habitais encore avec lui.

\- Elle n'a pas tord, me fit remarquer Harry. Ca fait un an que vous avez décidé de vous séparer et pourtant, vous vivez encore ensemble. Et je sais que ce n'est pas par amour ! Tu n'as pas à te rendre coupable de tout. Si tu ne mets pas fermement Ron dehors, il ne partira jamais.

\- C'est compliqué de divorcer Harry. On rompt un contrat de mariage tout de même.

\- Compliqué ? Je te rappelle que je suis le chef des aurors. Je sais pertinemment quel contrat de mariage vous avez mis en place, puisque j'ai le même. Il n'y a pas de contrat plus simple à rompre puisque ce n'est pas vraiment un mariage.

Je détournai le regard.

Tous les aurors lorsqu'ils se mariaient devaient signer un contrat de mariage spécifique avec une séparation des biens totales. Il n'y avait aucun compte commun. Tout ce qui était à l'homme restait à l'homme et tout ce qui était à la femme, restait à la femme. C'était une manière de protéger les deux parties. Les Aurors pouvaient en effet être amené à par exemple simuler leur propre mort pour le bien d'une mission et ce pendant une longue période. Ils pouvaient également avoir besoin de changer d'identité et tout cela impliquait, qu'aucun Auror ne pouvait réellement être lié à quelqu'un. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment un mariage à proprement parlé puisque je n'étais absolument pas lié à lui juridiquement. C'était davantage symbolique.

\- Vous n'avez aucun partage à faire, insista Harry. Votre maison est la tienne, c'est toi qui l'as payée ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Il n'y a rien de compliqué.

\- Ron va s'imaginer que je le rabaisse encore.

\- Eh bien qu'il s'y fasse ! S'exclama Harry. Soit dure avec lui un bon coup. Il t'en voudra quelques temps et puis ça passera. Allez vient avec moi, ça va te faire du bien de voir Ginny.

Je fixai Harry pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête. Dans tous les cas, c'était toujours mieux que de rentrer chez moi et de voir Ron avachi sur le canapé un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, comme il en avait prit l'habitude ces derniers temps.

Cependant, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent face à nous, Drago Malefoy nous faisait face.

\- Ah tu es là ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention d'Harry en sortant de l'ascenseur. Tu as cinq minutes ?

\- Eh bah dit donc… Cela fait seulement un mois que tu es le nouveau directeur du département des transports magiques et tu es là un samedi après-midi. Tu as déjà pris du retard ou tu fais du zèle ? S'enquit Harry avant de rire.

Malefoy se mit à rire à son tour, sous mon regard médusé. Depuis quand Harry et Malefoy s'entendaient-ils à ce point ? Non seulement ce crétin faisait irruption chez moi un samedi après midi me faisant la frayeur de ma vie, déménageait dans la maison juste à côté de la mienne, mais voilà qu'en plus, il riait avec mon meilleur ami.

\- Je viens juste de faire le rapprochement entre les sorciers que tu cherches et des déplacements non-autorisés. Je te laisse le dossier, déclara Malefoy en lui remettant les documents entre les mains.

Harry le feuilleta rapidement et releva les yeux vers lui d'un air impressionné.

\- Par Merlin, c'est eux ! C'est même sûr. Merci Drago, tu me fais gagner un temps précieux.

Cette fois, je crus bien que j'allais m'étrangler. « Drago ». Il l'appelait par son prénom ?

\- Je dois partir là, ajouta Harry. Mais on en reparle lundi ? Ca te va ? J'aurais eu le temps de lire le dossier en entier comme ça.

\- Oui pas de soucis, de toute façon je dois m'occuper de mon emménagement.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne devrait pas déjà être fait ?

Je vis Malefoy me jeter un bref coup d'œil provocateur.

\- J'ai un petit problème de clef, se contenta-t-il pourtant de répondre.

\- Vous avez des clefs ? S'enquit Harry surpris.

\- C'est une clef qui déverrouille l'accès et désamorces toutes les protections installées, afin que je puisse officiellement en être le propriétaire. Dès que la clef sera dans la serrure, je pourrais mettre mes propres défenses en place et je n'aurais plus besoin de la clef.

Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- C'est comme dans ta résidence, non ? Me lança-t-il.

Je serrais les dents à m'en faire mal, me contentant de hocher la tête.

\- Bon allez, je vous laisse, dit précipitamment Malefoy. Je dois m'occuper de cette clef.

\- Mais tu ne l'as toujours pas récupéré ? Insista Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Harry s'intéressait autant à cette histoire, mais je commençais à en avoir marre.

\- Ron l'a perdue, lâchai-je alors.

Harry me dévisagea sans comprendre.

\- Malefoy emménage dans ma résidence. Dans la maison juste à côté de la mienne et Ron a perdu les clefs qu'il était censé lui remettre. C'est bon maintenant Harry ? Ta curiosité est satisfaite ? Et vu que mon mari n'est pas capable de s'occuper du moindre petit truc, je vais finalement devoir rentrer chez moi et m'en charger !

\- Futur ex-mari, corrigea Harry.

\- Merci Harry, dis-je en le fusillant du regard. Tu veux peut-être envoyer une note de service à tout le ministère pour les informer de ma vie privée ?

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise. Mais tu sais, Drago était déjà au courant que ça ne se passait très bien.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, dis-je me tournant vers le concerné les mains sur les hanches, un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

\- J'ai entendu Ron Weasley en parler.

Je laissai échapper un ricanement totalement dénué d'humour.

\- Il en a parlé à la pendaison de crémaillère d'Harry, ajouta-t-il.

\- Si tu avais été là, je m'en serais souvenue !

Un silence de mort accueilli ma phrase et Harry et Malefoy échangèrent un étrange regard.

\- Tu n'étais pas là Hermione, finit par me dire Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Si, j'étais là.

\- Pas à celle de cette année, insista-t-il.

Je voulus répliquer mais après quelques secondes de réflexion je me rendis compte qu'en effet, je ne m'étais rendue à aucune soirée chez Harry durant l'année. Je me souvenais évidemment que Ginny et lui avaient déménagé il y a quatre mois, mais pas d'une quelconque invitation à une pendaison de crémaillère. Ils avaient visiblement oublié de m'inviter.

\- Tu étais surmenée Hermione, on ne t'en veut pas de ne pas être venue.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas invité.

\- Si. Ron est venu seul car quand il t'a parlé de la soirée, tu lui as répondu que tu avais autre chose à faire que de t'amuser. Je pense que tu n'avais même pas compris que la soirée se passait chez nous.

Je portai la main à ma bouche, choquée. Harry avait certainement raison. Il ne me mentirait pas là-dessus.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence de mort, je relevai quelque peu les épaules, tirai sur ma jupe avec nervosité comme pour lisser des plis imaginaires et me tournai vers Malefoy.

\- Je vais m'occuper des clefs. Je suis désolée Harry, je viendrais chez toi une prochaine fois.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour le rappeler, tandis qu'Harry semblait réfléchir.

\- Vous devriez y aller tous les deux et moi je me propose de passer chercher Ron avant. Vous les trouverez plus rapidement s'il n'est pas dans vos pattes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Malefoy, répliquai-je aussitôt.

\- Je pense que si, me contredit ce dernier. J'aimerais emménager au plus vite et ce sera toujours mieux de chercher à deux.

\- Je passe chercher Ron, ne t'en fais pas, insista Harry.

Je me retins de le fusiller du regard, alors qu'il s'engouffrait déjà dans l'ascenseur, me laissant seule avec Malefoy.

Nous étions restés totalement silencieux jusqu'à ce que je passe le pas de ma porte d'entrée.

\- Toi tu ne rentres pas, déclarai-je en voyant Malefoy tenter d'entrer à ma suite. Tu restes dehors et je te ferais signe quand j'aurais retrouvé tes clefs.

Malefoy bloqua cependant la porte que j'avais entrepris de refermer derrière moi.

\- RON ? Appelai-je d'une voix forte.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse.

\- Je te rappelle qu'Harry est venu le chercher, commenta-t-il.

\- Je vérifiais qu'il était bien parti. Maintenant tu sors de chez moi !

J'attendis quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais Malefoy ne bougea pas, malgré le regard sévère que je lui adressais.

\- Je te préviens que si tu es venu me gâcher la vie, je ne compte pas me laisser faire, déclarai-je d'une voix glaciale. Tes airs penauds, mal à l'aise et timides, ne trompent personne !

\- Si, au contraire, répliqua-t-il d'un air particulièrement satisfait. Et tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que ce soit le cas.

\- Que tu ais osé acheter la maison à côté de la mienne est déjà ahurissant, mais qu'en plus tu fasses ami ami avec Harry ! Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu et…

\- Ce qui est ahurissant, me coupa Malefoy, c'est que l'idiot qui te sert de PSEUDO mari ait signé mon emménagement sans t'en parler. Si tu veux mon avis, il s'en souvient très bien et l'a fait exprès pour te mette hors de toi.

J'inspirai et expirai lentement dans le but de me calmer. Il essayait de me faire enrager et j'avais suffisamment de soucis avec Ron, pour ne pas ajouter une personne supplémentaire à l'équation.

\- On va trouver tes clefs, tu rentreras chez toi et on ne s'adressa plus jamais la parole en dehors du ministère. D'accord ?

\- Non, dit-il en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

\- Comment ça non ? Répétai-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

Malefoy me dévisagea d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Tu ne peux pas être à ce point dans le déni Hermione… Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliquai-je en posant mon sac sur le meuble de l'entrée.

J'en ouvris ensuite un à un les tiroirs afin de fouiller dedans. J'allais passer le week-end à retourner ma maison si c'était nécessaire, mais j'allais retrouver ces satanées clefs !

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi d'emménager ici ? Dans cette résidence ?

\- Pour me gâcher la vie, comme tu l'as toujours fait à Poudlard. Et là, ça devient clairement du harcèlement Malefoy !

J'ouvris à présent l'armoire en face du petit meuble et la fouillai de fond en comble. Vérifiant même toutes les poches des différents manteaux et vestes susceptibles de renfermer les fameuses clefs.

\- Je suis venu habiter ici parce qu'il était hors de question que je laisse mon enfant grandir loin de moi.

Je fis volte face.

\- Tu as un enfant maintenant ? Toutes mes félicitations. Quelle est la malheureuse femme qui a fait un tel sacrifice pour toi ?

Malefoy m'attrapa soudain fermement par les épaules pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Mais je sais que tu es enceinte Hermione, alors arrête ! Tu as laissé ton test de grossesse positif dans la poubelle de ma salle de bain il y a deux mois. Si ce n'est pas un acte manqué ça !

\- Alors d'un, je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas la seule femme à avoir posé les pieds chez toi. Pansy et Daphné venaient de temps à autre il me semble. De deux, tu fouilles les poubelles et c'est franchement dégoutant.

\- Cela fait exactement deux mois qui tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. Tu es enceinte Hermione et c'est mon enfant que tu portes, dit-il en me relâchant les épaules pour pointer mon ventre du doigt.

\- Tu es complètement malade, dis-je en le contournant pour vérifier que les clefs n'étaient pas dans le bac à parapluie.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le salon, Malefoy sur mes talons.

\- Mais quel est le problème Hermione ? Je ne comprends pas… C'est cette grossesse qui te met dans cet état ? Mais c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver ! On s'aime, on est marié et …

\- Je suis mariée avec Ron, le coupai-je en faisant glisser mon doigt sur le meuble de la télévision du salon.

Il y avait de la poussière. Encore et toujours de la poussière. J'avais beau nettoyer, elle revenait à peine quelques heures après.

\- Tu n'es pas mariée avec Ron. Pas juridiquement. Pour la directrice du département de la justice, je trouve ça bizarre que tu n'en ais pas conscience. C'est nous qui somment légalement mariés !

Il sortit presque aussitôt un carnet en cuire de la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit un papier plastifié vert foncé.

\- REGARDE ! S'exclama-t-il. NOTRE ACTE DE MARIAGE ! DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY ET HERMONE JANE GRANGER ! NOUS SOMMES MARIES DEPUIS QUATRE MOIS !

\- J'avais bu ce jour-là. On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Tu n'avais absolument pas bu, cela faisait un an qu'on se fréquentait dans le dos de Weasley.

\- Je n'étais plus moi-même. C'est exactement comme si j'avais bu, je te signale. Tu as profité de mon état de faiblesse.

\- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi… lâcha Drago d'un air médusé.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi, mais je m'écartai vivement de son contact.

\- Regarde-moi Hermione, m'intima-t-il d'une voix douce.

Au lieu de ça, je me dirigeai vers la table basse du salon, dans le but de chercher entre les piles de magazines et de livres. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre, que Drago m'attrapait par les épaules pour me forcer à lui faire face.

\- On est ensemble depuis un an, alors que tu es encore avec Weasley. C'est mal, nous le savons tous les deux depuis le début. Tu as essayé de sauver ton couple, mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Si nous nous sommes mariés il y a quatre mois en secret, ce n'est pas pour être méchants avec lui. C'était pour concrétiser notre amour avant que tu te sépares officiellement de lui. Tu étais censée lui demander de partir dès la semaine suivante, mais comme M. Weasley n'était pas prêt, tu as décidé de lui accorder un peu plus de temps. Je me trouve déjà bien compréhensif. Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as disparu depuis deux mois ? A cause du fait que tu es enceinte ? Mais quel est le problème ? Nous sommes mariés, nous nous aimons, nous allons vivre ensemble ! N'est-ce pas la suite logique ?

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- D'accord ! S'exclama Drago en me relâchant pour lever ses bras en l'air. Je lance un sort pour vérifier.

Il sortit presqu'aussitôt sa baguette, mais que je le menaçai déjà de la mienne.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt.

\- De quoi as-tu peur au juste ? Que je vois que tu es belle et bien enceinte ?

\- Qui te dit qu'il est de toi ? Hein ?

Je le vis baisser légèrement sa baguette.

\- Tu mens, je sais qu'il est de moi.

\- Il est de Ron !

Le visage de Drago se décomposa lentement, tandis que je savourais silencieusement ce moment. Il finit par se reprendre et fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il est de lui, je l'aimerais quand même. Je l'aimerais autant que s'il avait été le mien, insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ET AIDE MOI PLUTOT A CHERCHER TES PUTAINS DE CLEFS ! Hurlai-je.

Etrangement, Drago n'ajouta rien et se mit à chercher à son tour. Il regarda sous le tapis entre les deux canapés, inspecta les contours de la cheminé, regarda dans les vases et même entre chaque livre de la bibliothèque. Nous cherchâmes pendant une heure dans un silence complet, faisant toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, sans succès.

Lorsque je revins dans la cuisine, Drago était assis sur l'une des chaises autour de la grande table centrale, droit comme un « i ». Il ne se retourna même pas vers moi lorsque j'ouvris la porte de l'un des placards pour en sortir un verre que j'allais remplir au robinet.

\- En fait, tu ne veux pas d'enfant, lâcha-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fixer les carreaux du mur face à moi.

\- Je sais que tu as gardé l'enfant, parce que tu es dans un tel déni, qu'aller te le faire retirer t'aurait obligé à prendre conscience de ta situation. Tu sais que ton état ne va pas tarder à se voir ? Ton ventre finira par grossir. Qu'est-ce que tu diras aux autres ?

\- Je ne vais rien dire aux autres, parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien à dire. Maintenant, vu l'heure, j'aimerais bien que tu rentres chez toi avant que Ron arrive.

Drago leva les yeux pour consulter l'horloge près de la porte de la cuisine. Il était vingt-heures. A peine une seconde après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ron revenait ! Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il déboula dans la cuisine, accompagné d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? S'enquit-il presque aussitôt.

\- On cherche les clefs que tu as perdues, répliquai-je avec humeur.

\- Et vous les avez trouvées ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, répondit Drago. Et d'ailleurs je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir chez un ami et on reprendra les recherches demain.

\- « On » ? Répétai-je. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi Malefoy. Je peux très bien m'en charger toute seule.

\- Vous avez essayé avec un Accio ? Demanda Ron.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait expert de se complaire dans son rôle d'idiot.

Une fois Drago parti, j'avais demandé à Harry s'il pouvait rapidement me donner son avis sur l'un de mes dossiers et Ron était monté se coucher. Alors qu'Harry s'était installé à la table de la cuisine dans l'attente, il comprit finalement qu'il n'y avait en fait aucun dossier sur lequel travailler.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Depuis quand t'entends-tu bien avec Malefoy ?

Il eut l'air vraiment surpris par ma question.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. Peut-être deux ans ou trois ans.

Etais-je si prise par mon travail que je ne remarquais même pas ce genre de chose ? Etais-je à ce point centrée sur moi-même comme Ron me le reprochait continuellement ?

\- Mais vous êtes amis ? Insistai-je. Je veux dire… Tu l'as tout de même invité à ta pendaison de crémaillère.

\- Il est très différent du Drago qu'on connaissait à Poudlard.

\- Je sais.

\- Je sais que tu sais.

La phrase d'Harry me cloua sur place.

\- Je vois bien la manière dont il te regarde. Et puis le comportement que tu as envers lui au ministère… A Poudlard tu faisais du mieux que tu pouvais pour l'ignorer quand il était dans le coin. Et tu l'ignore aussi maintenant, mais d'une manière différente. Tu ne lui adresses jamais le moindre regard. Tu es fuyante avec lui.

Je me contentais de fixer Harry, attendant qu'il poursuive, le cœur battant.

\- Au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il a changé, qu'il fournit un travail incroyable au ministère. Il est impliqué, sérieux et honnête. Pourtant, tu persistes à le détester par principe, alors que lui, il semble être dans l'attente de ton estime.

\- Je ne le déteste pas, répondis-je.

\- Tant mieux. Vous êtes tous les deux directeurs d'un département du ministère et tout ce qu'il attend c'est un peu de reconnaissance de ta part. Depuis que je suis le chef des Aurors, j'ai assisté avec vous à certaines réunions. A chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'important, qu'il résout un problème, son regard ne se porte pas sur le ministre de la magie, mais sur toi. Il guète ta réaction. Ce qui veut dire que c'est ton avis qui a le plus d'importance pour lui, parmi tous les sorciers présents. Et toi de ton côté, tu évites soigneusement son regard. Tu ne l'as pas regardé une seule fois pendant ces réunions, même lorsqu'il avait la parole.

\- Je vois que tu es très concentré sur les sujets qu'on aborde lors de ces réunions, commentai-je d'un faux air sévère.

\- Je suis capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, répliqua-t-il mi-amusé, mi sérieux.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je dois y aller Hermione, Ginny doit m'attendre.

Il se leva et je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Drago gagne à être connu. Vraiment. Je ne te demande pas d'être amie avec lui, mais laisse-lui une chance. Laisse-lui la chance d'avoir ton estime au même titre que les directeurs des autres départements du ministère. Tu le traites d'une manière totalement injuste.

 ** _FLASH BACK – Un an plus tôt_**

 _J'avais attendu qu'il soit vingt-et-une heures passées pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur des transports magiques. Je savais que M. Kepler serait déjà parti mais que Drago Malefoy, son adjoint, y serait encore. Ce fut donc lui qui m'autorisa à entrer après que j'ai frappé à la porte._

 _\- Mlle Granger, me salua-t-il._

 _\- Madame, corrigeai-je._

 _\- Tu n'es pas mariée juridiquement, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire provocateur._

 _\- M'appeler « Madame » n'a de toute façon rien à voir avec mon statut matrimonial._

 _\- Je sais. C'est davantage une marque de politesse et de respect. J'aime juste avoir l'occasion de te rappeler que tu es libre de fréquenter qui tu veux._

 _Il se leva de sa chaise et contourna son bureau pour me faire face._

 _\- C'est moi que tu veux. Je le sais et tu le sais. Weasley n'est que ton colocataire._

 _\- Je suis venu t'apporter ce dossier, déclarai-je en lui tendant les documents en question.  
\- On va se tourner autour encore longtemps ? Je sais que tu fais exprès de venir une fois que Kepler est parti. Ca fait déjà deux fois cette semaine._

 _\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, je viens dans votre bureau dès que j'ai le temps._

 _Drago attrapa finalement le dossier que je lui tendais, mais n'y jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil. Au lieu de ça, il le laissa tomber sur son bureau derrière lui._

 _\- Weasley et toi ne vous aimez plus et j'ai appris aujourd'hui même que vous alliez vous séparer._

 _\- Tes sources sont mauvaises, mentis-je._

 _Drago s'approcha quelque peu de moi et posa précautionneusement sa main sur ma hanche._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je d'un ton autoritaire sans pour autant de me dégager de son contact._

 _Sa main s'encra davantage dans ma peau pour m'attirer à lui et il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille._

 _\- Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux, souffla-t-il._

 _Je ne répondis pas, malgré mon cœur battant la chamade._

 _\- Tu sais quelle est la différence entre Weasley et moi ? Lui il ne supporte pas ton succès, ton intelligence, ton pouvoir au sein du ministère. Moi, ça me motive. Je me demande tous les jours comment je pourrais me hisser à ton niveau, faire aussi bien que toi. Et dans un an ce sera chose faite. Je serais le directeur du département des transports magiques et je pourrais enfin ôter de ton visage ce petit air supérieur._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de petit air supérieur._

 _Drago plongea son regard dans le mien et un sourire satisfait étira la commissure de ses lèvres._

 _\- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il._

 _C'était à un cet instant que tout avait basculé et c'était de ma faute. C'était moi qui avais mis fin à l'espace restant entre nos deux corps. C'était moi qui avais avancé mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes._

 ** _FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas et je me réveillai en sursaut. Ron se tenait face à moi et semblait près à exploser.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je me redressai dans mon lit quelque peu surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rêver de Malefoy ? Je t'entends l'appeler « Drago » dans ton sommeil et ce n'est pas la première fois !

\- Va te coucher Ron. Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Bien sûr… je raconte n'importe quoi. Je raconte toujours n'importe quoi, hein ? Parce que je suis bête.

\- Va te coucher, répétai-je d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Je te signale que l'idiot du village est le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, figure-toi. Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour Malefoy ? S'il a pu rentrer chez nous aujourd'hui malgré toutes les protections que nous avions mises en place, c'est parce qu'il était déjà venu !

\- BON ÇA SUFFIT RON ! M'exclamai-je en sortant de mon lit pour lui faire face.

J'attrapai ma baguette magique et la pointai sur lui.

\- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air ahuri. Quand tu t'énerves comme ça c'est que tu es en tord. Tu complotes avec lui !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé le moindre document pour son emménagement ici parce que c'est toi qui l'as fait ! Tu manigances ça depuis le début. C'est quoi la suite ? Faire en sorte que Malefoy face de ma vie un enfer pour que je parte de chez moi ? Tu crois que je vais partir parce que c'est notre voisin ?! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais prête à un jour t'allier avec cette fouine pour…

\- JE NE COMPLOTE ABSOLUMENT RIEN AVEC MALEFOY ET JE N'AI SIGNE AUCUN DOCUMENT ! ENSUITE, JE NE VOIS PAS COMMENT MALEFOY AURAIT DEJA PU VENIR ICI SANS QUE TU LE VOIS, ETANT DONNE QUE CELA FAIT DES MOIS ET DES MOIS QUE TU NE BOUGES PAS DE LA MAISON ! CA FAIT UN AN QU'ON A DECIDE DE SE SEPARER ET J'AI ETE PLUS QUE PATIENTE DONC MAINTENANT TU T'EN VAS PARCE QUE ICI C'EST CHEZ MOI ! TU FAIS TA VALISE ET TU SORS ! TU AS DIX MINUTES ! Hurlai-je.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attends, je…

\- DEPECHE-TOI ! Hurlai-je de plus belle.

Ron était parti. Enfin. Et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Il était quatre du matin et je ne m'étais pas recouchée. Au lieu de ça, je cherchais les clefs à l'étage supérieur. Là où nous n'avions pas eu le temps de fouiller avec Drago. Elles restaient cependant introuvables, si bien que je me demandais si Ron n'était pas délibérément parti avec, une heure plus tôt. Pourtant il fallait que je les retrouve pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il me fallait juste ces clefs et tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre. J'avais besoin de les trouver. Alors que je réfléchissais à quels endroits j'avais pu oublier de les chercher, je me laissai tomber sur la première marche des escaliers en marbre de l'étage supérieur. La marche en question était fissurée et Ron ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Pourtant elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça.

 ** _FLASH BACK – 4 mois plus tôt_**

 _\- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Insista Drago._

 _\- C'est ce que tu veux toi._

 _\- Je te demande ce que TOI tu veux. On s'en fiche de ce que je veux._

 _\- Je veux ce que tu veux, insistai-je en lui adressant un sourire._

 _Drago m'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire._

 _\- Je me demande depuis quand on est devenus aussi mielleux et ridicules, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On va se marier parce que je le veux et qu'on fait toujours ce que je veux de toute façon. Donc on maintient notre mariage demain, Weasley sera parti d'ici une semaine et on déménagera._

 _\- Quoi ? On ne déménagera certainement pas, répliquai-je. J'adore cette maison !_

 _\- J'ai dit qu'on faisait ce que je voulais, donc si, on déménagera. Je ne vais pas vivre ici alors que tu y es restée un siècle avec Weasley !_

 _\- Alors on reste dans cette résidence._

 _\- Il y a une maison de disponible ? S'enquit-il en s'appuyant sur la rambarde des escaliers._

 _Je secouai cependant la tête._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, je règlerais le problème._

 _\- Ah oui et comment ? Demandai-je amusée._

 _\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Tu devrais le savoir._

 _Je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser et il me serra affectueusement contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. Tellement longtemps. Drago comprenait ce que Ron n'avait jamais voulu saisir. Ma vie professionnelle était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour moi et Drago ne s'offusquait jamais que je termine tard. Il savait qu'il passerait toujours après mes obligations professionnelles et c'était pareil de son côté._

 _\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en s'écartant quelque peu de moi._

 _Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Cependant, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur et j'arquai un sourcil interrogateur._

 _\- J'ai acheté ce cadeau une fortune, expliqua-t-il. Et tu sais pourquoi ça m'a couté une fortune ?_

 _\- Il n'y a rien, dis-je en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au mouchoir._

 _\- Alors à ton avis, comment ce « rien » a-t-il pu coûter aussi cher ? Insista-t-il._

 _Je ne répondis pas, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il semblait jubiler._

 _\- Parce que je peux lui donner exactement la taille que je veux, ce qui est normalement impossible._

 _\- La taille de quoi ? Du mouchoir ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _Drago se contenta de me sourire et pointa sa baguette sur le mouchoir._

 _\- Amplificatum !_

 _La catastrophe arriva en une seconde. Drago s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions et un énorme bloc brillant s'écrasa sur les escaliers en marbre, fissurant la première marche._

 _\- Mince ! S'exclama Drago d'un air affolé._

 _Il tenta de remédier à son erreur, mais je l'arrêtai en posant ma main sur son bras._

 _\- Tu as vraiment dû payer ça une fortune en effet, commentai-je d'un air abasourdis. Mais Drago… Tu te rends compte ?!_

 _Il m'adressa un sourire attendri._

 _Face à nous se dressait une bague en diamant. La plus belle bague que je n'avais jamais vue. La plus grosse également, puisqu'elle faisait la taille d'un gros fauteuil. Si l'éclat du diamant m'émerveillait, ce n'était pas tant sa taille qui était incroyable, vu qu'il s'agissait juste d'une erreur de Drago en lançant le sortilège. C'était plutôt la possibilité de pouvoir changer sa taille. C'était normalement totalement impossible. Je voulais donc bien le croire quand il disait que cela lui avait coûté une fortune. Heureusement, Drago finit par lui redonner une taille plus convenable._

 _\- Drago, réduit encore un peu s'il te plaît, dis-je en observant la bague à mon annulaire. C'est très lourd.  
\- Comment ça c'est lourd ?! S'exclama-t-il offusqué. Tu as la plus belle bague au monde et tu la trouves lourde ? Je veux que tout le monde puisse voir que…_

 _\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir la porter tout de suite, hein ? Dis-je d'une petite voix._

 _\- Oui, je sais. Je parlais pour après. On garde cette taille._

 _\- Drago, ne fais pas l'enfant, insistai-je amusée. Un tout petit peu moins grosse, sinon je risque une entorse au doigt._

 _\- On est des sorciers, on réparera ton doigt, dit-il en secouant sa baguette magique d'un air satisfait._

 _\- Drago !_

 _Il soupira exagérément et entreprit finalement de réduire la taille de la bague._

 _\- Parfait ! M'exclamai-je en l'arrêtant. C'est parfait. Elle est vraiment magnifique… Merci, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien._

 _\- J'imagine que du coup, tu me pardonneras pour tes escaliers ?_

 _Je baissai les yeux jusqu'à la marche sous nos pieds qui s'était fêlée sous le poids du diamant._

 _\- Ce sera notre petit secret, soufflait-je avant de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser._

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

Ma vie n'avait plus été aussi calme depuis très longtemps. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que Ron était enfin parti de chez moi et Drago n'était pas ré-intervenu une seule fois dans ma vie. Il ne m'avait même pas accordé le moindre regard au ministère lorsque nous nous étions croisés à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, bien que je sois satisfaite de ce renouveau de calme dans ma vie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça louche étant donné que Drago n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses clefs. Avait-il trouvé une solution pour tout de même entrer dans sa nouvelle maison ? Il y avait en effet, certainement des dispositions de prévues en cas de perte de clefs. J'écartai légèrement le rideau de la fenêtre de ma cuisine pour jeter un œil à sa maison plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucune lumière provenant de chez lui, tout comme les précédents jours. Prévoyait-il finalement de laisser de côté cette stupide idée d'habituer à côté de chez moi ?

Alors que j'allais rabattre le rideau que j'avais écarté, une lumière éclaira soudain l'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Je distinguai deux silhouettes dans le salon et après quelques secondes, je reconnu finalement Drago. Il avait pu rentrer chez lui. La deuxième silhouette semblait être une femme, mais je ne parvins pas à la reconnaître étant donné qu'elle était de dos. Je distinguais seulement des cheveux bruns.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Me demanda Ginny.

Je sursautai, quelque peu gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

\- Il est là. Ca y est, déclarai-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Tu parles de Malefoy ? C'est lui que tu espionnes ? Ajouta-t-elle visiblement amusée par cette idée.

\- Il vient pour me narguer.

\- Comment ça te narguer ?

\- Il savait très bien que je ne voulais pas de lui dans cette résidence et il le fait simplement pour me mettre hors de moi.

\- Le fait que Malefoy ait envie d'habiter dans ce genre de résidence est normal, dit Ginny en s'appuyant sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Je reverrais d'en avoir les moyens. Tout est beau. Même votre ciel à l'air plus bleu.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais tout ce qu'il fait est tourné contre moi.

Elle m'incita à poursuivre d'un simple signe de la tête.

\- Il s'intéresse à moi, soufflai-je à voix basse. Je le sais, il me fait des avances et il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée.

Ginny me fixa d'un air étrange pendant quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Je suis ravie que cette situation te fasse rire, répliquai-je piquée au vif.

\- Excuse-moi, fit Ginny en tentant de reprendre son sérieux, mais tu es sure qu'on parle bien de Drago Malefoy là ?

Je hochai la tête d'un air déterminé.

\- Je pense que tu t'es méprise sur ses intentions. Peut-être qu'il essaye juste d'être un minimum agréable avec toi dans le cadre du ministère. C'est de Malefoy dont on parle, vous n'avez rien à voir et rien à faire ensemble. Je ne remets pas en question toutes tes qualités, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais tu n'es vraiment pas son genre. Alors je l'imagine mal te faire des avances.

\- Ah oui ? Répliquai-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale. Et qu'elle est son genre alors ?

\- Eh bien sa future femme par exemple.

Je crus que j'allais lâcher le verre que je tenais à la main.

\- Sa future femme, répétai-je d'une voix que je voulais calme. Et qui est-ce ?

\- Astoria Greengrass. Je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est.

Oh si, je voyais pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Une grande brune à la silhouette longiligne. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux soyeux, de grands yeux légèrement en amande et un air particulièrement pincé. Presque qu'autant que sa poitrine dans les chemisiers trop étroits qu'elle portait toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens tes informations, mais Malefoy ne va pas se marier. Tu dois faire erreur.

\- Harry a reçu un faire-part.

Je posai si brusquement le verre que je tenais à la main sur la table, qu'il se renversa sur la nappe blanche. Drago était vraiment prêt à tout, c'était incroyable. S'il croyait que j'allais être jalouse et rappliquer aussi sec, il faisait erreur. Sa tentative était parfaitement pathétique.

Je relevai les yeux vers Ginny qui me fixait avec hébétude.

\- Et de quand date ce fameux faire-part ? Hier ? Demandai-je en étirant légèrement la commissure de mes lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Ginny qui me fixait toujours d'un air étrange. Peut-être un moi et demi.

Un moi et demi. La réponse de Ginny résonna dans ma tête pendant plusieurs secondes. Ou peut-être pendant plusieurs des minutes.

Un moi et demi.

\- C'est impossible, répondis-je tout de même.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Malefoy me fait des avances, donc soit il n'est pas honnête avec sa future femme, soit il ment concernant ce soit disant mariage. Ce qui me parait beaucoup plus plausible.

\- Mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? S'enquit Ginny. Explique-moi pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Tu pensais que Malefoy te faisait des avances, mais il va se marier ! Tu devrais être rassurée.

\- Je te dis qu'il ment. Il ne va pas se marier. Il essaye juste de me rendre jalouse et de m'avoir.

Ginny se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu es surmenée Hermione et je pense que ta séparation avec Ron n'aide pas. Malefoy n'échafaude aucun plan pour te faire croire qu'il va se marier dans l'unique but d'attiser ton intérêt. Ce serait complètement débile. Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez été ensemble pendant trois ans, qu'il t'avait demandé de l'épouser et que tu avais répondu non. Mais dis-moi si je me trompe, insista-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Je me contentai de secouer la tête.

\- Voilà, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Donc repose-toi Hermione et arrête de penser au fait que Malefoy habite à côté de chez toi. Ca fait deux semaines qu'il y est et ce n'est pas contre toi. Il veut juste passer sa vie avec celle qu'il aime et ce, dans une belle maison.

Ginny attrapa son sac, fouilla dedans et en ressortit une enveloppe qu'elle me tendit.

\- Tiens, ils nous ont envoyé ça il y a deux semaines, dit-elle.

A l'intérieur il y avait une photo que j'observai avec attention. Drago se tenait aux côtés d'astoria, souriant de toutes ses dents, un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules. La belle brune semblait encore plus heureuse si c'était possible et ne cessait d'agiter élégamment sa main, mettant en lumière la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche. Mes doigts se crispèrent aussitôt sur la photo et j'y collai pratiquement mon nez.

Astoria portait ma bague.

Je relevai lentement les yeux de la photographie. J'avais fouillé ma maison de fond en comble à la recherche des clefs de Drago et je pris brusquement conscience d'une chose que je n'avais pas vue non plus. Ma bague ! Je me ruai en direction du salon et du meuble où je l'avais précautionneusement cachée quatre mois plus tôt. Cela avait été la cachette idéale puisque ce meuble ne renfermait que de belles nappes et serviettes, destinées aux occasions particulières. Ron n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'en ouvrir l'un des tiroirs. Cependant, j'eus beau vider entièrement le contenu des tiroirs, sous l'œil médusé de Ginny, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ma bague de fiançailles. Et pour cause, c'était Astoria qui l'avait à présent au doigt.

Drago n'était pas venu chercher ses clefs il y a deux semaines. Il avait d'ailleurs certainement dû les avoir depuis le départ. C'était la bague qu'il était venu me reprendre. Ma bague.

 _ **Non, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvel ordi ahah. Mais cela fait un mois que je reste plus tard au travail dès que je peux, pour pouvoir vous écrire une petite OS, à défaut d'un nouveau chapitre pour Le Triangle du sang. Je suis actuellement chez ma tante et je me suis enfermée dans son bureau, avec toute la politesse dont je suis capable, pour publier tout ça. Comme vous l'aurez compris c'est une OS en deux chapitres et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je ne reprends le travail que demain. Oui j'ai eu des vacances assez longues** **:)** **. Pour cette dernière journée de vacances, j'avais décidé de passer mon après-midi à me chercher une nouvelle paire de chaussure, mais ce matin vers neuf heures j'ai décidé de commencer à écrire cette deuxième partie d'OS. Résultat, il est 17h18 et je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'écrire. Je n'en suis pas revenue moi-même quand j'ai regardé l'heure. J'ai presque paniqué parce que je n'ai même pas déjeuné alors que c'est pourtant l'un de mes moments préférés de la journée ^^ . J'ai bus trois verres de jus de fruits et c'est tout. Je suis en train de m'ouvrir une boite de conserve de maïs, parce qu'étant donné que j'ai un dîner ce soir, je ne peux pas me goinfrer à cette heure-ci… Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai passé la journée à écrire de chez moi. Pour tous ceux qui ne voient pas l'intérêt de ce que je vous raconte c'était juste pour vous faire remarquer que ça y est ! J'ai un nouvel ordinateur mon dieu ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme je revis depuis lundi. Un nouvel ordinateur pour continuer d'écrire toutes mes petites histoires qui me prennent tellement de temps ahah.**

 **Je ne sais pas si tous ceux qui lisent « Le Triangle du sang » lisent également cette OS, mais j'ai un message à faire passer. Un message à tous ceux qui m'ont aidé à payer ce nouvel ordinateur.**

 **MERCI. Je ne pourrais jamais le dire suffisamment de fois, mais merci ! Mon cœur loupait un battement à chaque fois que je recevais un mail pour me dire que l'un d'entre vous avait participé à ma cagnotte. Je me souviens avoir eu tellement honte de la créer, tellement honte… Et pourtant, certains d'entres-vous ont répondu présent. Mille mercis les amis, vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est important pour moi de voir que le partage ne va pas que dans un sens. Rien ne me force à publier mes histoires sur internet, vous ne me deviez donc rien, on est d'accord. Mais j'ai trouvé vos gestes tellement beaux ! Je ne veux pas faire pleurer dans les chaumières mais j'ai vraiment trouvé ça beau, dans le monde actuel, que certains m'ait aidé alors qu'on ne se connait pas finalement. On ne connait que part le biais de mes histoires et les commentaires que vous me laissez :)**

 **Ce chapitre qui clôture l'OS « Les clefs » est donc pour vous, pour vous qui avez participé à mon bonheur en m'aidant à acheter ce nouvel ordinateur. Au départ, je voulais faire apparaitre vos noms sur ce chapitre, mais je me suis dis que si on avait tous des pseudos, c'était pour protéger notre vie privée… Donc je ne le fais pas, mais vous avez réellement toute ma gratitude et j'aurais vraiment adoré que tout le monde le sache ! Que tout le monde sache que vous aviez donné de vous pour m'aider. Encore une fois Merci, je ne vous oublierais jamais. Vraiment !**

 **Je répète que ce chapitre est vraiment pour vous et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre du Triangle du sang !**

 **Les clefs – Parie 2**

\- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de vous lever lorsque je rentre dans la pièce ? Lançai-je à mon secrétaire.

\- Excusez-moi Mme Granger, c'est juste que vous êtes la directrice du département de la justice magique et….

\- Et nous ne sommes plus à l'école, le coupai-je gentiment. Il y a plein d'autres manières de me témoigner votre respect. C'est pour moi ?

Il me tendit aussitôt l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main et lorsque je reconnus le nom de l'expéditeur, je soupirai intérieurement.

\- Autre chose ?

Mon secrétaire secoua la tête. Je rentrai alors dans mon bureau et jetai aussitôt l'enveloppe dans ma poubelle.

\- Ah oui, M Block s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous envoyer une note au service de M Potter pour lui rappeler que j'attends toujours son dossier ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer de son propre bureau d'un air hésitant.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Insistai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers la porte qui reliait nos deux bureaux. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains, tandis que j'attendais qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

\- Vous n'ouvrez pas la lettre ? Finit-il par demander. On m'a également envoyé un courrier pour me demander de vérifier si vous alliez bien en prendre connaissance.

\- Pardon ?

Il se contenta de grimacer, d'un air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- A qui rendez-vous des comptes M. Block ? Demandai-je alors en le fixant avec sévérité.

\- A vous, mais…

\- Mais rien. Retournez à votre travail. Ces courriers sont d'ordre privés, vous n'avez absolument pas à vous en mêler. Et si vous recevez une nouvelle lettre, ignorez-là. Et c'est un ordre.

Le concerné hocha précipitamment la tête et retourna s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Non seulement, ce médicomage me harcelait mais en plus il demandait à mon secrétaire de m'espionner. Je n'en revenais pas !

Je récupérai alors la lettre que j'avais jetée et l'ouvris. Je cochai l'une des heures proposées pour un rendez-vous ce jour-même et renvoyai la réponse en tant que note de service. En tant que directrice du département de la justice magique, j'avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que me rendre à ses stupides rendez- vous mensuels obligatoires. Je ne savais pas qui gérait le service de santé des employés du ministère mais j'allais lui en toucher deux mots !

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? Commenta Harry en levant un sourcil dans ma direction.

Je reposai ma fourchette et repoussai quelque peu l'assiette en face de moi.

\- Tu y vas tous les mois aux rendez-vous psychologiques imposés ? Demandai-je.

Harry hocha la tête avant de me retourner la question.

\- Je n'y suis pas allée depuis quelques mois et le médicomage qui s'en occupe me harcèle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- C'est obligatoire Hermione. Tu es au courant que louper ces rendez-vous peut être un motif de renvoi ?

\- C'est visiblement une légende puisque je suis toujours là, répliquai-je avec satisfaction.

\- Tu es toujours là parce que c'est ton département qui gère ça et qu'aucun des employés n'oseraient te sanctionner.

\- C'est mon département ?! M'exclamai-je surprise. Donc je peux demander à ce que cette obligation soit abrogée j'imagine. Parfait !

Harry me dévisagea d'un air surpris.

\- Non mais il faut bien avouer qu'on a tous autre chose à faire que d'y aller tous les mois.

\- C'est une heure tous les mois, ce n'est rien, insista-t-il.

\- C'est une heure de travail en moins.

\- Si ces rendez-vous ont été imposés par ton prédécesseur c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu sais bien qu'on en a tous besoin. Nous prenons tous les jours des décisions difficiles. Nous faisons des choses difficiles… Il est important de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Si tu veux mon avis, il devrait même y avoir plus de rendez-vous obligatoires. Certains en auraient bien besoin chez les Aurors. Il faut que tu ailles à ton rendez-vous Hermione. Tu pourrais parler de Ron par exemple. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien.

\- Un médicomage n'a pas à être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie privée.

\- Hermione, c'est important et d'ailleurs ce sont les règles. Tu dois t'y plier.

Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Hermione, insista Harry, c'est important.

\- J'y vais aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà envoyé ma réponse, donc tu peux arrêter ton petit sermon.

J'allais en effet y aller à dix-sept heures comme prévu, mais j'allais passer ma soirée à voir comment je pouvais rendre cette mesure optionnelle au lieu d'obligatoire. Les employés qui n'en avaient pas besoin ne devaient en aucun cas être forcés d'y aller. Je trouvais d'ailleurs bien plus productif de se concentrer sur son travail que de parler de ses états d'âme à un parfait inconnu.

Lorsqu'il fut dix-sept heures pile, je frappai à la porte du médicomage du ministère et entrai lorsqu'il m'y autorisa.

\- Mme Granger, je n'étais pas sûre que vous alliez venir.

Je me contentai de le toiser d'un air agacé avant de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil face à lui.

\- Vous savez que ça fait quatre mois que vous n'êtes pas venue ? J'imagine que vous êtes au courant des règles que votre propre département à mis en place ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, moi, lui signalai-je avec humeur. Je ne termine pas à dix-heures comme vous.

\- Vous vous sentez surmenés ? Me demanda-t-il comme si ce que je venais de dire était d'une importance capitale.

\- Non, je dis juste que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de perdre une heure ici.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être parler de la manière dont a pris fin notre dernière rencontre ?

\- Comment ça ? Demandai-je surprise par le ton étrange qu'il employait.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre état au moment où vous avez quitté la pièce ?

\- Je prenais du retard sur une affaire urgente à cause de notre rendez-vous. C'était un jugement très important, j'étais stressée.

\- Vous vous souvenez de quoi nous parlions à ce moment là ?

\- Non. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les discussions que j'ai, surtout quand elles datent de plusieurs mois, répliquai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Vous avez parlé du fait de ne pas vouloir d'enfant. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que vous choisissiez de vous-même un sujet de discussion. Vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas ?

\- Non.

\- Nous parlions du stress au travail et vous vous êtes orientée sur votre choix de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

 _FLASH BACK – 2 MOIS ET DEMI PLUS TOT_

 _\- Vous vous sentez stressée en ce moment ? Me demanda le médicomage._

 _Je consultai discrètement l'heure à ma montre. Il restait à peine cinq minutes avant la fin de notre entrevue ce qui était un véritable soulagement._

 _\- Mon travail est stressant évidemment, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Le département de la justice magique fait des choses importantes. Mon travail a des répercutions sur des vies humaines, c'est normal d'être tendue de temps à autre. Je pense même que c'est un bon stimulant pour vraiment se concentrer sur son travail. Certains travaillent pour vivre, moi je vis pour travailler. Je suis passionnée par mon travail. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi personne ne comprends le choix de certaines personnes à ne pas avoir d'enfant. Mon travail passe avant et je ne vois pas où est le mal. Quand un homme pense ce genre de chose tout le monde comprend, mais quand c'est une femme… on a le droit à un nombre de surnoms incalculables. Dragon, femme froide, obsédée par le travail et j'en passe. Avoir des enfants est un choix, à condition qu'on en veuille évidemment ! Je ne veux pas d'enfant. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin, je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de m'occuper de ce genre de chose. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si la plupart des gens ont vie si misérable qu'ils se sentent obligés de la combler par un bébé ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on est déjà suffisamment nombreux sur terre ? Entre les moldus qui détruisent notre planète et les sorciers malveillants que je croise tous les jours dans mon ministère, vous pensez que c'est bien d'avoir des enfants ? Quel est donc l'avenir qu'on leur offre ? Si vous voulez mon avis, les couples qui ont des enfants sont égoïstes. Ils veulent laisser une trace d'eux, tout en priant pour que leur enfant leur ressemble. C'est le comble du narcissisme ça ! Et c'est à moi qu'on reproche le fait de ne pas vouloir d'enfant ? J'ai l'impression d'être la seule saine d'esprit._

 _Le médicomage m'écoutait attentivement, sans ciller._

 _\- Vous avez des enfants j'imagine ? M'enquis-je._

 _Mon regard bifurqua presque aussitôt vers un cadre accroché à l'un de ses murs. Une photo de lui, avec une femme et deux enfants. Certainement les siens._

 _\- Vous avez des enfants, conclus-je. Vous ne pouvez donc pas comprendre. Vous êtes comme tous les autres. Persuadés d'avoir raison et d'avoir le droit de juger ceux qui sont différents de votre schéma de la vie parfaite. Vous êtes tous pathétiques. On nous force à rentrer dans le moule et vous, vous en êtes satisfaits. On dit qu'il faut être en couple et avoir des enfants. Mais qui a décidé ça ? Hein ? En quoi le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant est mal ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je discute avec vous, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !_

 _Je me levai brusquement de mon fauteuil et quittai le bureau du médicomage en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière moi._

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

\- Mme Granger ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? M'interpella le médicomage.

Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai son regard calme, comme à l'accoutumé. Il m'exaspérait à être aussi plat. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait.

\- Vous avez envie de choisir un sujet de discussion ? S'enquit-il.

\- Non.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ces derniers temps ?

\- Très bien !

\- Ah c'est une réponse plutôt franche. Pourquoi très bien ?

\- Une fois de plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Mon travail se passe très bien, je ne suis pas plus stressée que d'habitude, je prends mon travail très à cœur et j'adore ce que je fais. J'adore ma vie. Vous n'arrivez pas à concevoir que quelqu'un aille bien en fait c'est ça ? C'est peut-être vous qui auriez besoin d'un suivi psychologique, non ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'une fois de plus je perds mon temps.

Lorsque je sortis de son bureau, j'étais toujours aussi agacée qu'à mon arrivée et j'étais bien déterminée à supprimer cette stupide obligation de suivi psychologique. Je rejoignis l'ascenseur bondé, appuyai sur le bouton de mon étage et entrai dans la salle des archives des lois. Je me dirigeai vers le coin des lois internes au ministère et consultai les différentes rubriques possibles. _Fonctionnement du ministère, hiérarchisation des postes, grilles des salaires, sanctions disciplinaires, santé au travail._ Je m'arrêtai aussitôt près de cette dernière étagère pour regarder les dossiers de plus près. Cependant, rien ne me semblait correspondre au suivi psychologique obligatoire.

\- Accio suivi psychologique, dis-je en pointant ma baguette en direction des dossiers.

Rien ne se produisit cependant.

\- Accio suivi psychologique, répétai-je avec plus de conviction.

Cependant, rien ne bougea et je laissai échapper un grognement d'insatisfaction.

\- Je peux t'aider Hermione ?

Je me retournai lentement vers Daphné Greengrass qui venait de passer la tête dans mon allée.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? Insista-t-elle en venant à ma rencontre.

\- Quelque chose pour une affaire, me contentai-je de répondre froidement.

\- Tu es dans le secteur des lois internes, commenta-t-elle. Oh… une de tes affaires concernes un employé ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Daphné resta silencieuse quelques secondes mais elle finit par se rapprocher de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds à aucune de mes lettres ? Si je ne te croisais pas au ministère, j'aurais pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. On n'a plus aucune de nouvelles de toi depuis deux mois…

\- Qui entends-tu par « on » ?

Ma question sembla la déstabiliser.

\- Eh bien moi, Blaise et Drago…

\- J'ai vu Drago Malefoy il y a deux semaines, donc si, il a de mes nouvelles.

\- Il y a deux semaines ? Répéta Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne répondis pas et tirai un dossier de l'étagère nommé « _Devoir des employés en matière de santé_ ». Ce que je cherchais s'y trouvait à n'en point douter. Cependant, Daphné m'arracha presqu'aussitôt le dossier des mains.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi Drago et ma sœur ont annoncé leur mariage ? J'ai reçu un faire-part. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ?!

\- Il me semble que ta sœur a toujours fantasmé sur une relation avec Drago. C'est donc l'issue logique non ? Tu n'es pas heureuse pour elle ? Insistai-je en récupérant le dossier qu'elle m'avait pris.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Vous étiez ensemble !

Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Nous n'étions pas ensemble, tu divagues complètement. Drago est tout juste un collègue de travail que je me contente de croiser lors de réunions.

Le visage de Daphné se décomposa tandis que je la contournais pour rejoindre la porte de la sortie.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Drago refuse de m'en parler et toi tu fais carrément comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre vous ! Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Je ne répondis pas et posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte pour en actionner l'ouverture.

\- Vous allez divorcer au moins ? Parce que je me demande comment il compte se marier avec ma sœur si ce n'est pas réglé de votre côté.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Le dossier sur lequel j'avais mis la main était le bon. La loi obligeant les travailleurs du département de la magie à se rendre à des rendez-vous psychologique datait de presque trois ans et provenait du service de la brigade magique. A cette époque là, j'étais déjà directrice adjointe du département. Comment avais-je pu laisser une telle loi passer ? Je triai les parchemins avec frénétisme jusqu'à tomber sur l'acte signé. Mon regard se décomposa. Le nom et la signature en bas de la page appartenaient à Astoria Greengrass. Je sentis mon cœur battre furieusement dans ma poitrine tandis que mes oreilles semblaient bourdonner. Si Astoria Greengrass était depuis trois ans la directrice de la brigade magique tout étant connue pour n'avoir une ambition particulière, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago. Il m'avait dit de nombreuse fois vouloir se hisser à mon niveau, mais la seule manière de vraiment y parvenir était de me prendre mon poste. Ils s'étaient tous les deux ligués contre moi depuis le début ! Astoria avait rendu ses rendez-vous obligatoire dans le but de me faire passer pour une folle incapable de gérer sa fonction de directrice du département. Tout s'éclairait à présent !

Je refermai si brusquement le dossier que mon secrétaire sursauta avant de se tourner vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être était-il lui aussi impliqué étant donné qu'il semblait surveiller le fait que je me rende bien à mes séances hebdomadaire. Et le médicomage ? Faisait-il lui aussi partie de ce complot ?

J'attrapai aussitôt mon manteau, mon sac à main dans lequel je fourrai le fameux dossier et quittai mon bureau pour rejoindre le bureau du chef des Aurors.

\- On essaye de s'en prendre à moi ! M'exclamai-je d'un air affolé en entrant en trombe dans le bureau d'Harry.

Il était assis à son bureau et en face de lui, se trouvait Drago. Je m'immobilisai aussitôt, le regard interdit.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harry comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce que je venais de dire.

\- Comment ça on essaye de s'en prendre à toi ? Ajouta Drago en se levant aussitôt de son fauteuil. Qui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je reculai d'un pas. Pourquoi cela semblait-il autant l'intéresser ? Avait-il compris que je le savais à l'origine du complot ? Savait-il de quoi je parlais ? Même Harry lui lança un étrange regard. Face à mon silence, ce dernier finit par se lever à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, répliquai-je sur la défensive.

\- Tu viens de dire que quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à toi, ajouta Drago. Il n'y a donc pas rien !

Harry lui lança de nouveau un étrange regard.

\- Drago, est-ce qu'on peut finir ça demain ? Lui lança Harry dans le but évident de le congédier.

Drago ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce. Il ne s'était même pas tourné vers Harry, se contentant de me fixer avec insistance.

\- C'est au sujet d'une enquête, dis-je finalement. On essaye de remettre en question un jugement que j'ai rendu et je voulais qu'on voit ça ensemble, mentis-je en ayant pris soin de ne pas adresser le moindre regard à Drago.

Le bureau resta silencieux quelques secondes, mais Drago consentit finalement à récupérer des documents sur le bureau d'Harry.

\- On se voit demain matin ?

Harry hocha la tête et Drago quitta la pièce, sans me lâcher une fois du regard. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, je laissai échapper un soupire de soulagement.

\- Il s'agit de quelle enquête ?

Visiblement, ils avaient cru à mon mensonge.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête, mais bien de moi. Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass essayent de m'éjecter de mon poste de directrice du département.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua Harry en arquant un sourcil.

\- Drago Malefoy me drague ouvertement depuis un an, il en vient à m'harceler, il s'installe dans la maison à côté de chez moi, fais des histoires sur sa clef et d'un coup il annonce son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass. Il y a trois ans, Greengrass a signé la loi obligeant chaque employé du ministère à avoir un rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec un médicomage. Depuis trois ans, ils échafaudent un plan pour me faire passer pour une folle et le médicomage est certainement de mèche !

\- Hermione… tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu crois que je mens ? Répliquai-je sur la défensive.

\- Je crois que tu es stressée et fatiguée.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie et tu sais que j'ai toujours eu raison sur tout depuis qu'on se connait ! A présent, je t'affirme que Drago Malefoy veut mon poste et qu'il est visiblement prêt à tout pour y parvenir !

\- Je t'assure que tu te trompes, Drago n'a aucune vue sur ton poste puisqu'il m'a même demandé s'il était possible au sein du ministère d'avoir un congé paternité à la place de sa femme. Enfin il m'a demandé conseil, ce genre de chose n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il veut mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse quelques années pour s'occuper de son future enfant.

\- De son futur enfant ? Répétai-je d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

\- Astoria Greengrass est enceinte. D'ailleurs, il m'a avoué qu'ils s'étaient déjà mariés en secret. Certainement à cause de l'état de sa femme. J'ai cru comprendre que ses parents étaient assez vieux jeux. Le faire-part est donc plutôt pour annoncer une fête pour célébrer ce mariage après coup et la future naissance de leur enfant.

\- N'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je. Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer me faire passer pour une folle.

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai, il m'a montré une photo du test de grossesse. Ce qui est d'ailleurs un peu bizarre. Qu'un sorcier issu de parent moldus utilise un test de grossesse d'accord, mais eux ! Mais bon… j'imagine que les gens heureux font parfois des choses bizarres.

\- Fais-voir cette fameuse photo, le coupai-je en tendant une main impérieuse dans sa direction.

Harry récupéra la photo qui était restée sur son bureau et me la tendit. Lorsque je posai les yeux dessus, j'eus l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un ascenseur dont le câble avait rompu et qui chutait à pleine vitesse. Le cadran du test de grossesse indiquant deux barres rouges était fissuré.

 _FLASH BACK – 2 MOIS ET DEMI PLUS TOT_

 _Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il me prenait de faire ça. J'avais toujours pris de sérieuses précautions pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe et pourtant, j'étais assise sur les toilettes de l'appartement de Drago, un objet en plastique entre deux doigts que j'avançai en direction de mon entrejambe. Si je faisais le test, c'est que d'une certaine manière je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. C'était juste une manière de prouver officiellement que mon absence de règles était simplement la démonstration d'un travail stressant. Je finis par tirer la chasse d'eau et gardai le test de grossesse à la main tout en m'observant pas le biais du miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo. De légères rides commençait à marquer mon front ainsi que la commissure des mes yeux. D'une certaine manière, ces rides me plaisaient. Elle me rendait plus mature et faisait donc de moi une femme plus forte face à l'armée d'hommes occupant les postes les plus importants du ministère._

 _Dès mes études de droit, j'avais compris que la seule manière d'être réellement prise au sérieux en tant que femme, était de se montrer froide et rigide. Désamorcer l'intérêt romantique que pouvait avoir les hommes à mon égard était d'une importance capitale dans l'évolution de ma carrière. Et c'était seulement à partir de ce moment là, lorsque je n'étais plus vraiment une femme à leurs yeux, qu'ils s'intéressaient davantage à mes idées et mon intelligence._

 _Pourquoi les hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas concevoir que l'on puisse être une femme et une dirigeante en même temps ? Pourquoi ces deux titres était-ils incompatibles à leurs yeux ?_

 ** _« Dans ton cas, tu mérites d'avoir le même salaire que les hommes. C'est quand même dommage que tu sois née femme »_**

 ** _« Au moins, on peut compter sur toi pour les heures supplémentaires. Tu n'as pas l'esprit préoccupé par cette nouvelle robe qu'il faut absolument que tu achètes »_**

 ** _« On est ravie de voir que toutes les femmes n'ont pas que la maternité à l'esprit »_**

 ** _« Tu dois être l'une des seules à vraiment mériter ton poste »_**

 _Ces remarques sexistes étaient monnaies courantes. Pas chez tout le monde bien sûr, mais dans la plupart des cas. A trente ans, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi une femme, devait être rigide et froide pour mériter le respect. Néanmoins, je n'avais jamais perdu de vu mon objectif. Devenir la directrice du département de la justice magique pour tenter de changer le plus d'injustices possibles dans notre monde._

 _Mon regard se posa sur le test de grossesse. Il affichait deux énormes barres rouges sur le cadran. Je relevai les yeux vers le miroir face à moi et j'eus l'impression que toutes mes rides avaient disparu en même temps que mon titre de directrice du département de la justice magique._

 _J'étais restée une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain et si l'écran du teste de grossesse s'était fissuré à force de tenter de l'écraser sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, les barres n'avaient pas disparues._

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

\- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Insista Harry qui avait posé sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Ils n'attendent aucun enfants, ils mentent, déclarai-je avant de sortir de son bureau.

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'avais durement gagné le poste que j'occupais actuellement et il était hors de question que je me le laisse ravir par un homme qui avait orchestré tout ça depuis de nombreuses années. De toute façon, Astoria et Drago ne pouvaient pas être allés jusqu'au bout de leur plan étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'être mariés légalement. Ou peut-être avaient-ils déjà fait disparaitre les traces ? Après tout, Drago ne s'était-il pas déjà débarrassé de toutes les preuves ? Le test de grossesse, la bague… J'eus soudain un haut le cœur et je me précipitai en direction du bureau ou toutes les identités des sorciers d'Angleterre étaient conservées. Il s'agissait du service dans lequel travaillait Daphné Greengrass, mais par chance elle était absente lorsque j'entrai dans la grande salle d'archives.

\- Accio dossier d'Hermione Granger, ordonnai-je en pointant ma baguette magique en l'air.

J'entendis du bruit et un dossier plutôt fin atterri quelques secondes plus tard dans ma main. Je l'ouvris et je me rendis compte qu'un nombre incalculable d'informations y étaient renfermés. Il y avait par exemple toutes les notes que j'avais obtenues à Poudlard et lors de mes études de droit, les différents postes que j'avais occupés au cours de ma carrière, des informations relatives à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais ce fut sur ma fiche d'identité que je concentrai mon attention. Il y était bien évidemment noté que j'étais une sorcière d'ascendance moldu, il y avait la composition de ma baguette magique, mais aucune trace d'un quelconque mariage. J'étais désignée comme célibataire. Drago avait fait disparaitre l'information. Comment s'y était-il prit ? Tout était étroitement contrôlé. Par Merlin, Daphné Greengrass l'avait aidé. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

J'eus un nouveau haut le cœur.

Lorsque j'avais vidé le tiroir de la commode de mon salon à la recherche de la bague, je n'y avais pas vu mon carnet vert renfermant l'acte de mariage, que j'avais pourtant caché exactement au même endroit. Drago n'était pas seulement venu récupérer la bague il y a deux semaines, il avait également prit ce document. Comment avais-je pu ne rien voir ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?!

\- Accio dossier de Drago Malefoy !

Mes mains tremblaient alors que je parcourais son parchemin d'identité et mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je vis qu'il était marié à Astoria Greengrass.

\- Je peux t'aider Hermione ?

Daphné Greengrass était de nouveau là. M'espionnait-elle ces derniers temps ? Comment avait-elle su où me trouver à deux reprises dans la journée ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, lui crachai-je alors.

\- Il s'agit de mon service, signala-t-elle avec sévérité, donc je me mêle justement de mes affaires.

\- Je suis la directrice du département de la justice ! C'est à moi que vous devez tous rendre des comptes et non l'inverse ! NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS GREENGRASS ?! Vous avez beau jouer aux petits malins tous les trois, je vais TOUS vous faire arrêter !

Le visage de Daphné se décomposa. Etait-elle l'élément faible du trio ? Y avait-il une chance pour qu'elle avoue ?

\- Ca te ferait quoi de retrouver sans emploi, hein ? Poursuivis-je. Si tu te faisais virer pour faute grave, ce serait certainement inscrit dans ton petit dossier et tu n'aurais plus jamais le droit de mettre les pieds au ministère en tant qu'employée. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais pas finir par me rendre compte de ce que vous orchestriez depuis toutes ces années ? J'admets avoir mis du temps, mais parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps comme vous, de manigancer des choses dans le dos de la directrice du département !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ?

\- Il est noté sur mon dossier que je suis célibataire. Pas divorcée hein, CELIBATAIRE ! J'imagine que tu n'y es pas pour rien et cela ne restera pas sans conséquences. Tu as falsifié des documents officiels !

\- Hermione, tu sais bien que ton mariage avec Ron n'avait aucune incidence juridique… C'est donc normal qu'il n'y en ait aucune trace dans ton dossier.

\- TU VEUX JOUER A L'IDIOTE ? Hurlai-je.

Je lui pointai presque aussitôt ma baguette sous le menton et elle recula d'un pas effrayée.

\- Hermione calme-toi, fit-elle en levant ses bras face à elle en signe défensif.

\- Je te laisse l'occasion de te rattraper et d'avouer.

Un nouveau haut le cœur me prit de plein fouet. Devant qui allait-elle bien pouvoir avouer quoique ce soit ? C'était sa sœur la directrice de la brigade magique. Par Merlin… Ils avaient pensé à tout, a absolument tout. Néanmoins, j'étais la supérieure d'Astoria Greengrass. J'étais la directrice du département et j'avais donc plus d'autorité qu'elle.

\- Si tu avoue ce que vous avez fait, tu ne seras pas condamnée, déclarai-je d'une voix plus mesurée. Nous pourrons dire que tu as agit sous la contrainte.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Insista Greengrass qui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à la baguette que je tenais toujours sous son cou.

\- ARRETE DE….

Ma voix se coupa nette. Je venais de ressentir une atroce douleur dans le ventre sur lequel je posai aussitôt une main, tout en abaissant ma baguette.

\- Hermione ça ne va pas ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi d'un air affolé.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer considérablement, tandis que je commençai à avoir atrocement chaud. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un malaise. Vraiment pas le moment. Je me laissai tomber lentement en arrière pour m'asseoir sur le parquet de la salle, tandis que ma vue se troublait.

\- Lâche-moi ! M'exclamai-je en rejetant le bras réconfortant que Daphné avait tenté de passer autour des mes épaules.

Son regard sembla passer de l'inquiétude à la détermination. Allait-elle profiter de mon état de faiblesse pour s'en prendre à moi ? Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, elle m'arracha ma baguette magique des bains et fila ouvrir la porte menant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- DE L'AIDE ! IL ME FAUT DE L'AIDE ! Hurla-t-elle à travers le couloir.

Par Merlin mais que faisait-elle ? Elle se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard réconfortant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout va bien aller. On va s'occuper de toi.

Je voulus me relever, mais j'en étais bien incapable. J'étais comme sonnée. M'avait-on empoisonné ? Etait-ce le point final de leur plan ? Me faire passer pour quelque de fou et de faible à la fois ? Quelqu'un incapable d'assurer ses fonctions au ministère ?

\- VITE ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

Je voulus réagir de nouveau, mais je me sentis soudain partir en arrière et tout devint noir.

 _FLASH BACK – 4 MOIS ET DEMI PLUS TOT_

 _\- Pas de Whisky pur feu pour moi, dis-je alors que je voyais Drago entreprendre de remplir un quatrième verre._

 _Daphné et Blaise se retournèrent vers moi d'un air particulièrement surpris._

 _\- Tu es enceinte ? Se risqua à demander la jeune fille d'un air amusé._

 _\- Non mais ça ne va pas, répliquai-je en lui adressant un regard entendu._

 _\- Non parce que vous vous êtes déjà mariés tous les deux en secret sans inviter personne, alors il est hors de question que vous fassiez aussi ça dans notre dos._

 _\- Je te rassure tout de suite Daphné, cela n'arrivera jamais._

 _Je vis Blaise se retourner brusquement vers Drago._

 _\- J'ai épousé une femme de tête, répondit le concerné en souriant. Je savais à quoi m'attendre._

 _\- Exactement, confirmai-je. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, jamais. Ma carrière est beaucoup plus importante que tout le reste. Je ne ferais jamais un tel sacrifice._

 _\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Insista Blaise à l'attention de mon récent mari. Tu rêvais d'avoir des enfants !_

 _\- Mes parents rêvaient que j'en ais, nuances. Avoir des enfants est un gros risque pour nos carrières._

 _\- Dans le fond, ça ne m'étonne pas trop de toi Hermione, murmura Blaise. Tu es une femme bien trop intelligente pour avoir des enfants._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua Daphné d'une voix crispée._

 _\- Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Hermione a juste d'autres objectifs dans la vie._

 _\- Non, ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est qu'avoir des enfants est destiné aux femmes moins intelligentes. Aux femmes comme moi._

 _\- Oh arrêtez tous les deux, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Chaque couple a des envies différentes. Je serais d'ailleurs ravie d'être le parrain du votre quand le temps sera venu._

 _Blaise lui adressa un regard narquois._

 _\- J'organiserais des chasses aux trésors, je lui construirais des cabanes incroyables ! Je lui apprendrais à jouer au quidditch aussi. Je serais super ! Vous pourrez nous le laisser quand vous partirez en vacance et…_

 _\- On a compris Drago, l'interrompis Daphné qui avait retrouvé le sourire. On te préviendra en temps voulu._

 _Drago finit par me servir un jus de citrouille et me l'apporta tout en me déposant un baiser affectueux sur le sommet du crâne._

 _\- Vous vous rendez-compte quand même, dit-il en s'essayant côté de moi sur le canapé, je suis marié à la directrice du département de la justice magique._

 _\- Ce qui est incroyable c'est que cette directrice soit Hermione Granger, souligna Blaise amusé. Si on avait imaginé ça à Poudlard…_

 _\- Hermione Malefoy ! Corrigea aussitôt Drago._

 _\- Je croyais qu'elle gardait son nom de famille ? S'enquit Daphné._

 _\- Juridiquement oui, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'appeler par le nom de Granger dans la sphère privée._

 _\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes le dire à tes parents d'ailleurs, que tu es marié ? Poursuivit-elle._

 _\- Quand Hermione aura divorcé de Ron, donc dans deux semaines et qu'elle aura mis au courant tous ses précieux amis de Gryffondor._

 _\- Franchement, on pourrait écrire un livre sur votre histoire._

 _\- Très bonne idée, confirma Drago d'un air ravie. Tu pourras le faire quand tu seras bloquée chez toi avec ton nouveau né._

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Drago avait toujours voulu des enfants. Il avait joué la comédie depuis le début. Comment n'avais-je pas pu lire entre les lignes ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas percevoir son discours digne d'un schizophrène ce jour là ? J'avais été si centrée sur moi-même et ma carrière que je leur avais grandement facilité la tâche. J'avais été une cible idéale.

\- Bonjour Mme Granger !

Le médicomage entra dans ma chambre de bonne humeur, comme à son accoutumé. Tant de joie de sa part me donnait envie de vomir.

\- Tout est en ordre vous allez pouvoir sortir. Notre service à redoublé d'effort pour vous remettre en état rapidement.

\- Rapidement ? Ca fait deux semaines que je suis là, grognai-je.

\- Sincèrement Mme Granger, j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez toujours pas pris conscience de l'état dans lequel vous étiez lorsque vous êtes arrivée. Vous êtes enceinte et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'avoir un tel taux de stress. Il va falloir faire attention dorénavant.

\- Deux semaines pour gérer un stress, me contentai-je de souligner.

\- Mme Granger, vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas agir magiquement sur l'enfant que vous portez. C'est trop dangereux pour sa santé tant qu'il n'est pas encore complètement formé. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir reprendre le travail ?

\- Vous suggérez l'inverse ?

\- Eh bien, je vous suggérerais au moins de ralentir la cadence. Peut-être que vous pouvez prendre quelqu'un en plus dans votre équipe pour vous aider.

\- Je suis capable d'assurer mon poste quelque soit mon état, signalai-je avec humeur. Vous dites ça parce que je suis une femme hein ?!

Le médicomage s'immobilisa.

\- Eh bien oui… Les hommes n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir mettre au monde un bébé. D'ailleurs si vous voulez mon avis, très peu d'hommes pourraient supporter ce que vous les femmes vous endurez durant votre grossesse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la chute démographique de notre population si c'était aux hommes de porter un enfant. Je ne parle pas de moi, je pense être quelqu'un de courageux et de tenace physiquement… Mais franchement, si vous voulez mon avis, les hommes sont beaucoup trop sensibles pour procréer. Une chance que la nature soit bien faite, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de grogner.

\- J'ai vu que M Malefoy était encore passé vous voir aujourd'hui ? Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, mais il avait quand même l'air inquiet.

Evidemment qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Il aurait préféré que je meure sur le coup très certainement, libérant ainsi ma place au ministère.

\- J'espère que vous lui aviez dit que vous vous sentiez beaucoup mieux ?

Je n'avais rien dit du tout puisqu'à chacun de ses passages, j'avais fait semblant d'être profondément endormie.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois sur Ginny qui m'adressa un petit sourire timide. Son ventre semblait près à exploser.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir me chercher Ginny, dis-je d'une voix lasse.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Si Harry te voyait te balader comme ça à huit mois de grossesse, il m'étriperait à coup sur.

Le concerné entra à sa suite dans ma chambre, tandis que le médicomage en sortait.

\- Elle est venue passer un examen de contrôle, me lança mon meilleur ami.

\- Comme c'est pratique, répliquai-je d'un ton sarcastique. Pile au moment de ma sortie.

\- On va être mamans pratiquement en même temps ! Je peux m'en réjouir non ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Tous mes proches avaient rapidement été mis au courant de mon état, du fait que j'étais enceinte, mais aucun d'eux ne m'avaient posés de question quant à l'identité du père. Ils avaient certainement du juger le sujet sensible ou alors, ils étaient tous intimement persuadés qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs venu me voir presque tous les jours, même si comme avec Drago, j'avais toujours soigneusement fait semblant de dormir lors de ses visites. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'affronter car lui, n'aurait pas omît de me poser la fameuse question.

\- On te ramène chez toi ? Me demanda Ginny après avoir rassemblé toutes mes affaires dans un grand sac.

\- Certainement pas, je vais au ministère.

\- Hermione, gronda Harry. Je t'assure que j'ai tout très bien en main.

J'étais persuadé qu'Harry me remplaçait avec brio, mais il était hors de question de laisser davantage de temps au trio de comploteurs pour finaliser leur plan.

\- Il faut que je retourne au ministère. Drago Malefoy complote toujours.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un étrange regard.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je te promets que rien ne se complote Hermione, fit Ginny dans le but de me rassurer.

\- Vous ne savez pas tout. Faites-moi confiance je vous en pris… Malefoy veut mon poste !

\- Il arrête de travailler dans sept mois, insista-t-elle.

\- Mais il ment ! Greengrass n'attend aucun enfant et je suis certaine qu'il a choisi cette date-là dans le seul but de me narguer. Comme par hasard, sa soit disant femme serait pile enceinte de trois mois comme moi. Non mais ne me dites pas que vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ?!

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, se contenta de répondre Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à Harry.

\- Ah non ! M'exclamai-je. Je sais pertinemment ce que veux dire ce regard. Il est hors de question que je reste ici plus longtemps. Et d'ailleurs vous savez ce qu'on va faire, on va aller tout droit au ministère et se confronter ensemble à Malefoy. Avec un peu de chance ses complices ne seront pas loin et on mettra tout ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

\- D'accord, céda finalement Harry. Enfin pas aujourd'hui. On te raccompagne chez toi et on ira au ministère demain.

\- Le médicomage a dit que je pouvais sortir. C'est donc que je vais bien.

\- Oui on sait, ajouta Ginny. Mais juste par aujourd'hui.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un nouveau regard étrange.

\- Drago et Astoria font leur fête aujourd'hui au ministère. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment en fête. Ils font juste un déjeuner avec tous leurs proches pour fêter l'événement.

\- PARFAIT ! Toute leur petite troupe sera donc réunie !

\- Hermione on ne veut pas gâcher leur moment. On a été invité et….

\- Parce que vous fraternisez avec Malefoy ? Il essaye de me piquer mon poste et vous allez à son faux déjeuner ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas être aussi stupides ! Donnez-moi ma baguette ! OU EST-ELLE ?! Hurlai-je en m'élançant vers Harry pour attraper mon sac.

Il tira cependant le sac hors de ma portée et m'adressa un regard sévère.

\- Tu te calmes Hermione ! On va aller au ministre maintenant, d'accord ? Il est onze heures. Donc nous avons le temps d'aller voir Drago avant que tous ses invités soient arrivés et on gèrera ça dans le calme. Mais par pitié, reprends-toi et détends-toi.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveuse de ma vie. J'avais les mains tremblantes et le cœur qui battait la chamade, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur du ministère venaient de s'ouvrir à l'étage ou leur stupide petite réception devait avoir lieu. Pourtant, je n'avais pas à être nerveuse. J'étais intelligente et je savais que trouverais un moyen de leur faire avouer ce que Drago avait orchestré à mon encontre. Il allait falloir que je la joue fine, mais j'allais y arriver. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Harry et Ginny étaient restés étrangement silencieux durant notre marche et lorsque nous arrivâmes face à une porte ouverte, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement.

\- Mince, les invités sont déjà tous là, murmura Harry à voix basse.

Ginny se retourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- On reviendra demain c'est mieux, me souffla-t-elle. On ne peut quand même pas faire un scandale alors qu'on n'est pas sûr que…

\- BAH VOYONS ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix forte en les poussant pour entrer dans la pièce.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Je reconnus un nombre incroyable de visages amicaux ce qui me déstabilisa. Drago avait-il autant de mes propres amis dans son camp ? Ce n'était pas possible….

Je laissai tomber le gros sac avec les vêtements que j'avais ramené de Saint Mangouste par terre et tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Certains me sourire même. Comment pouvait-il penser que j'étais d'humeur à leur retourner leur sourire ? Ne voyaient-ils donc pas mon visage se déformer par la rage ? Je passai de visage en visage dans le but de trouver celui pour qui j'étais venu et je tombai enfin sur lui. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas savoir comment me regarder. Il tenait un verre d'alcool à la main près d'un buffet dressé pour l'occasion. Non loin de lui se trouvait Astoria Greengrass dont le regard me transperça littéralement. Daphné et Blaise, l'un dans les bras de l'autre semblaient s'être arrêtés de danser, comme paralysés. La musique à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, s'arrêta elle aussi. Tout semblait figé.

Neville Londubat était là, certains frères de Ginny, Luna Loovegood, des anciens camarades avec qui j'avais fait mes études de droits, des amis de Drago… Ce qui me sembla cependant étrange, était qu'aucun haut membre du ministère n'était présent. Pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire, mais je trouvais cela étrange de la part de Drago. Je l'imaginais parfaitement inviter le ministère en entier, d'autant plus les personnes importantes pour venir assister à la mascarade qu'était son couple avec Astoria.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

La voix de Drago sonna étrangement fausse dans ce silence complet.

\- Malefoy, le saluai-je avec froideur.

\- Je suis ravie que tu ais accepté de venir à notre petite fête.

\- Ah parce que j'étais invitée ? Répliquai-je d'une voix assassine.

\- Evidemment, tout ça c'est pour toi.

\- Ah ! M'exclamai-je. Tu avoues donc devant tout le monde ?!

\- Ils savent déjà tout.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux donc rappeler quelques éléments importants à ta petite assemblée ?

Drago m'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

\- Drago est rentré par effraction chez moi il y a un mois. Ron Weasley qui n'est évidemment pas là pour en témoigner – comme c'est pratique, était présent, déclarai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas rentré par effraction, tu m'y avais autorisé déjà huit mois auparavant.

Je le fusillai du regard.

\- Tu as fait croire que nous avions signé le document pour autoriser ton emménagement dans notre résidence et qu'en plus nous avions tes clefs, l'accusai-je.

Drago récupéra aussitôt un parchemin posé sur le buffet pour me le tendre. Je l'attrapai avec une méfiance certaine et en pris connaissance.

\- Le parchemin est signé de ta main Hermione et la petite case disant que tu avais mes clefs est bien cochée.

\- Je n'avais pas ta clef, répliquai-je.

\- Si. Elle était cachée chez toi dans une commode dans le tiroir où tu ranges toujours tes nappes.

\- Parlons-en de ce fameux tiroir. Tu m'as volé des choses !

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Je suis juste venu récupérer ma clef ce jour-là.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Notre conversation ne se déroulait absolument pas comme prévu, il était en train de retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai volé, poursuivit Drago en sortant un document vert de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un certificat de mariage. C'est bien de ça dont tu parles ? Il y a mon nom dessus, c'est donc que cela me concerne, au moins en partie. Et il y avait ça aussi, non ?

Cette fois, il sortit la bague en diamant qu'il avait osé offrir à Astoria Greengrass.

\- J'avoue devant tous le monde que je suis venu récupérer ces deux choses chez toi en plus de la clef. Ces trois choses m'appartenaient. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ou tu veux me faire enfermer à Askaban pour ça ?

\- Non je vais t'envoyer à Askaban pour complot contre la directrice du département de la justice !

Drago se mit à sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire de provocation, c'était comme si la situation le rendait vraiment heureux.

\- Parles-nous un peu de ce complot, vas-y, insista-t-il.

Je jetai des coups d'œil anxieux à l'assemblée. Et s'ils me prenaient eux aussi pour une folle ? Et si toute cette réception avait en fait eu pour but de m'achever ? C'était peut-être le point culminant de leur complot. Non, c'était impossible. Drago n'aurait pas pu prévoir pas venue. J'avais encore été à Saint Mangouste dix minutes plus tôt.

\- C'est mon bonheur qui te pose problème Hermione ? J'ai épousé la femme de ma vie il y a cinq mois, je lui ai offert une belle bague et nous attendons un enfant depuis trois mois. J'ai déjà annoncé que je mettais ma carrière en pause pour élever mon enfant pendant que ma femme continuerait de travailler. Quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème est que tu mens ! Cette bague est à moi ! C'est à moi que tu l'as offerte. Par ailleurs, tu ne peux pas avoir épousé Astoria puisque c'est nous deux qui sommes mariés. Je sais que tu as demandé à Daphné de faire disparaitre les informations liées à notre union dans la salle des archives et c'est totalement illégal.

Je m'approchai de lui pour lui arracher le document vert qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- « Hermione Jane Granger et Drago Lucius Malefoy » lus-je à voix haute. C'est nous qui sommes mariés. Et c'est moi aussi qui suis enceinte ! Ta stupide photo avec le test de grossesse est le mien ! Le cadran avec les bandes rouges est fissuré parce que c'est moi qui l'ai cassé ! Alors arrête tout de suite ton cinéma. Tu as fait tout ça pour me faire passer pour une folle et dans quel but ? Je vais vous dire pourquoi, dis-je en me tournant pour regarder tous les invités tour à tour.

\- Parce que je t'aime, déclara Drago me coupant dans ma lancé.

Je me retournai vers lui et le fixai avec stupeur.

\- Nous nous sommes mariés il y a cinq mois en secret pour ne pas faire souffrir ton ex mari. Nous nous aimions, nous projetions de vivre ensemble et d'être infiniment heureux. Nous avons toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre, même si on a mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Et il y a trois mois, tout a changé. Tu es tombée enceinte et cela a remit tout ce que tu étais en question. Tu es une sorcière particulièrement brillante Hermione, la plus brillante que je connaisse d'ailleurs. Je sais par quoi tu es passée pour obtenir ce poste, je sais ce que tu as dû endurer pour qu'on te prenne au sérieux durant tes études et au sein du ministère. Je sais tout ça parce que je t'aime et que je te connais ! Je sais qu'être une femme n'est malheureusement pas toujours facile dans notre monde mais tu peux changer tout ça ! Tu as le droit d'être une femme Hermione ! Tu as le droit d'être la personne la plus intelligente et travailleuse que je connaisse et d'être une mère en même temps ! Je t'ai fait croire que je ne voulais pas d'enfant pour aller dans ton sens. J'aurais été prêt à faire une croix dessus si ton bonheur passait par le fait de ne pas être mère. Mais tu as gardé l'enfant, parce que tu l'aimes déjà et ça, tu n'arrives pas à le supporter. Tu peux être une mère et une femme de tête. Je vais prendre un congé paternité pour que tu puisses êtres pleinement les deux.

Drago s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa la main gauche pour une glisser la magnifique bague qu'il m'avait reprise un mois plus tôt. Je la fixai longuement, avant de relever lentement les yeux. Cependant, je ne regardai pas Drago. Mon regard bifurqua vers Daphné.

\- Je suis désolée. On était obligés de manigancer tout ça pour te faire réagir. J'ai remplacé vos documents d'identité par des faux il y a un mois et demi. Je remettrais tout en ordre dès cette après-midi.

Mon regard pivota ensuite en direction d'Astoria.

\- Je suis avec Théodore, m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Daphné a dit vrai, on voulait juste te faire réagir. Je n'ai gardé la bague à mon doigt que quelques secondes pour les besoins de la photo, je te promets, ajouta-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Je me tournai à présent vers Ginny.

\- Je n'ai rien fait moi, déclara-t-elle en levant les bras face à elle. J'ai juste été mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait il y a quatre mois.

\- Tu m'as dit que Drago et moi n'avions rien à faire ensemble lorsqu'on était dans ma cuisine, lui reprochai-je.

\- Je voulais juste faire un peu de psychologie inversée, avoua-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

Je me détournai finalement d'elle pour poser mon regard sur Harry.

\- Moi je n'ai vraiment rien fait, affirma-t-il.

\- Menteur ! S'exclama Daphné d'un air choqué. C'est toi qui as soumis toutes les idées pour faire réagir Hermione.

\- C'est Ginny qui me les soufflait le soir quand je rentrais chez moi ! Se défendit-il.

Ginny le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- On t'aime tous tellement Hermione… On ne voulait pas que tu finisses à Saint Mangouste, on s'en veut tous beaucoup pour ça. On ne pensait pas que cela te mettrait dans un état pareil, on voulait juste ton bonheur.

Je sentis une énorme boule se former dans ma gorge et je fondis en sanglots. Des bras se referment aussitôt autour de moi et ma tête se posa sur une épaule que je n'avais pas touchée depuis trois mois.

Nous restâmes ainsi, dans un silence complet, pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu sais maintenant à quel point je t'aime, murmura Drago dans mon oreille. J'ai cru mourir de tristesse quand tu as en quelque sorte disparu du jour au lendemain.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de me serrer contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, me répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Il fit glisser sa main sur mon ventre et laissa échapper un soupire.

\- Je vous aime tous les deux. On va être tellement heureux. Tellement heureux, répéta-t-il.

J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était détaché de mes épaules. J'avais une sensation de légèreté à peine croyable et je relevai finalement la tête pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Drago. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais souriait. Il semblait heureux.

\- C'est possible de remettre la musique ?! S'exclama-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête. On n'est pas à un enterrement que je sache !

La musique se remit en route et toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à discuter entre elles.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, finis-je par murmurer. Tu seras un père extraordinaire.

\- Evidemment, lâcha-t-il offusqué. Je ferais des cabanes et des chasses au trésor !

FIN


End file.
